


Nightcap

by TheHedgehogSong



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6809719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHedgehogSong/pseuds/TheHedgehogSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I couldn't sleep, I was going to get a night cap." Bucky says taking a couple of steps towards the door. "You can join if you want." He doesn't give enough time for Sam to answer and Sam's glad for it – he's not entirely sure what he wants to do right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightcap

Sam wakes up with a gasp. Same dream again. Sam squeezes his eyes shut and breathes in. He has his good nights and his bad nights – this seems to be one of the bad nights, having to watch Riley fall out of the air right beside him and not being able to do a damn thing about it. He breathes out and opens his eyes – heart still pounding and hands still shaking.  

He sees a movement out the corner of his eyes. His got the gun from under his pillow and pointed it at the moving shadow in the next beat. The shadowy figure freezes and puts one arm in the air, moving forward and revealing it's identity. 

"Don't move any closer." Sam warns, knocking the safety off his gun. 

"Relax Sam, it's me." Bucky says, standing still arm still in the air. 

"Yeah, I know it's you. That's kind of the problem." Same replies.  

Bucky's shoulders slump a little, "I'm not here to kill you." Bucky grumbles – as if that was a perfectly unreasonable thing for Sam to think when he wakes up to a former brainwashed assassin in his bedroom who has attacked him several times in the past. 

"Well then what the hell are you here to do?" Sam asks, gun still pointed at Bucky's torso. 

"I heard you yelling in your sleep. I was gonna wake you up, but you kind of did that yourself before I managed. Although considering your reaction I'm glad I didn’t." Bucky replies and Sam just raises an eyebrow – silently asking wouldn't have Bucky had the exact same reaction if Sam had randomly turned up in his room at god knows when in the night. 

He thinks Bucky gets it because he gets a sheepish look on his face and rubs the back of his neck, "Maybe not my best idea." Bucky mumbles. 

"You think?" Sam asks sarcastically, finally lowering his weapon, although not  putting it down just yet.  

"I couldn't sleep, I was going to get a night cap." Bucky says taking a couple of steps towards the door. "You can join if you want." He doesn't give enough time for Sam to answer and Sam's glad for it – he's not entirely sure what he wants to do right now. 

He waits until the door clicks and he hears footstep down the corridor before he puts his gun under his pillow. He sits up at the edge of the bed and runs his shaking hands over his face and onto the back of his head until his heads very loosely leaning in between his legs.   

He breathes in deeply and out deeply. In. Out. His heart is still racing. He heaves out a sigh and rolls his eyes at himself before he gets up and moves towards the door. He stalls for a moment at the desk next to the door where he's got a hand knife stashed. He debates with himself for a moment before he leaves the knife behind.  

He makes his way to the kitchen and finds Bucky leant up against the counter, head back, eyes closed and arms tucked around his stomach. Sam has a sudden insane urge to try and sneak up on him, make him jump as pay back for lurking in the shadows in his room like a creep while Sam was sleeping. He doesn't though because unlike certain other people he knows he actually has a survival instinct. 

He stays standing in the doorway and clears his throat to announce his arrival. Bucky's eyes snap open and his head whips forward to look at him, a ghost of a smile gracing his lips. "You came."  

"You sound too much like something out of a teen movie. Don't worry I never would have missed being your date for the prom Bucky – especially after you watched me sleep like a pervert." Sam answers, fluttering his eyes and clasping his hands to his chest.  

Bucky grabs a tea towel that was hanging near him and throws it at Sam's head, Sam easily catches it and feels a grin cracking across his face. "I'm not a pervert!"   

"So you admit you were watching me sleep." 

Bucky rolls his eyes and shakes his head, a blush staining his cheeks. "Just don't tell Steve, he'll be jealous." Bucky replies, clearly trying to cover his embarrassment, turning around to the counter where the kettle has boiled.  

"Scouts honour." Sam replies, walking over and taking a seat on the table the resides in the middle of the kitchen. "What delights are in store for tonight then?" 

"Camomile tea and whiskey." Bucky replies, bringing the two freshly made drinks over and Sam raises an eyebrow. "It's all I could find." Bucky says with a shrug and sits down opposite him. When Sam reaches for the tea his hands are still shaking but his heart beat has calmed down so he takes it as a win. 

"I'm sorry." Bucky says, staring into his tea. 

Sam sighs, "Just knock next time, okay man?"  

Bucky eyes flick up to meet Sam's. "No I didn't mean that." And seriously Sam's eyebrows are getting one hell of a workout tonight. "That's not what I meant, I mean I am sorry about that but...urgh I used to be smoother than this I swear" Bucky swipes his hand over his face and takes a breath, Sam lets him gather his thoughts instead of interrupting with another snide quip – even if he's almost having to physically bite his tongue to do so. "What I mean is I'm sorry for everything you know, everything I did to you while I brainwashed. I've not actually said it yet."  

Sam lets it sink in for a moment. "Apology accepted – however don't think you're forgiven yet. You ripped my wing off and threw in off a building. You're gonna have to work for forgiveness for that one."  

Bucky seems to light up at Sam's answer before a lewd grin spread across his face. "I'll work long and hard for it." Throwing in a wink for extra measure. Sam laughs. 

They settle into silence then, taking sips of the more whiskey then tea drink they are having. "You think they have Netflix here?" Sam asks after a while, "I'm seriously behind on my shows." 

Bucky laughs and looks up at Sam through his eyelashes – it makes Sam's heart beat faster for an entirely different reason, "I have a computer in my room – we could go and see?" 

"I've got more class than that Barnes." Sam jokes, trying to stamp down on the feeling of his stomach swooping at the thought of going back to Bucky's. "Your gonna need to woo me more than watching me sleep and then a nightcap before you get me Netflix and chill with you." Bucky shoots Sam a look of confusion. "Go back to your room." Sam clarifies.  

Bucky lets out a small laugh but actually looks disappointed. "Worth a try." He mummers looking resolutely at the cup in his hand.  

Sam watches him for a moment, taking in the slump of his shoulders. "Worth a try." Sam repeats, looking at his own cup and thinking. Worse ways to get rid of the excess adrenalin in his system, clear his mind and worse looking people to do it with. May not exactly be healthy and he may not exactly trust Bucky completely but he's definitely done crazier stuff in his life. "Tell you what, make it my room and you've got a deal."  

"I thought you said you had more class?" Bucky says looking suspicious but a smile is fighting it's way onto his face. 

"I lied."  

Bucky moves to put there cups on the counter, Sam watches him do so and makes to move back towards his room when his wrist is caught in a gentle grip. He turns around to face Bucky and the other man moves him slowly with a soft touch so that no one could mistake it for manhandling. Sam ends up pressed up against the counter and Bucky's pressed up against him. 

"You sure about this?" Bucky asks. 

"Nope." Sam replies, "That's not gonna stop me though." Sam leans forward and kisses Bucky, Bucky's response is instant pressing back and kissing Sam to within an inch of his life.  They pull apart and Bucky leans his forehead against Sam's, his hand coming up and cupping the side of his face. 

"I said my room not the kitchen." Sam says somewhat breathlessly.  

"I can't help it if you've got no class, Wilson." Sam takes comfort in the fact that he sounds just as breathless.  He barely pushes at Bucky's chest and he backs up a couple of steps. "Well at least I'm not a pervert who watches people sleep." Sam remarks before walking off towards his bedroom. 

"For the last time I wasn't watching you sleep." Bucky huffs, catching up to Sam. "I was trying to help." 

"By being a pervert?" 

"I hate you."  

"Oh well in that case maybe you shouldn't be coming to my room." 

"I lied, I actually love you, will you marry me?"  

"I dunno, I don't reckon Ma would be too happy about me marrying a known pervert." 

They're both laughing as they reach Sam's room, Sam moves into his room but Bucky doesn't follow. He turns to question him but before he can Bucky raises his hand and knock on the open door. "May I come in?" Bucky asks with a superior tone in his voice and Sam can’t help but snort at him. 

"Yes." Sam replies, "now was that so hard?"Bucky laughs and walks towards Sam, pulling him into a kiss as soon as he's close enough. "Just do me a favour." Sam says when he pulls away from the kiss and Bucky looks at him expectantly. "If you wake up before I do, don't watch me sleep. Read a book or something man." 

"I already regret this." Bucky mummers, kissing Sam's laughter silent.  

 


End file.
